The present invention relates to a cam lock assembled on a front wall of a drawer or on a door of a safe or the like and, more particularly, to a cam lock with a cam bolt having an adjustable distance from the front wall.
A cam lock is generally mounted to a front wall of a drawer or the like. The rim has a tumbler and a cam bolt which is operatively attached to the tumbler. A key actuates the tumbler to drive the cam bolt to a first position where the cam bolt extends out of the cam lock, thereby preventing the drawer from being pulled out, and a second position where the cam bolt retracts into the cam lock, thereby unlocking the drawer. Currently, drawers are manufactured with front walls of different depth, i.e., various distances from the front surface of the drawer to the plane defined by rotation of the cam bolt. Apparently, there is a drawback that lock manufacturers have to produce cam locks of various sizes which lock retailer have to keep in inventory. If the lock does not fit the drawer, the drawer can be urged back and forth to some extent even when locked. The present invention is intended to eliminate the above-mentioned problem.